BOO!
by tori beck love
Summary: The gang stays at an old, abanded hous for a week. Couples: Bori, Jandre, and Cabbie.
1. Hello Plan And House

**Okay this story is goning to be a Mystery/Romance story. I've always wanted to write something like this, so now I am. YAY! Please reveiw after you read this story.**

Tori

The whole gang was at my house discussing what we were going to do for spring break.

"Any ideas yet?" Robbie asked.

"No. Wait. Yes!" I had the purfect idea.

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"Okay you all know about the abanded/haunted house a few miles away, right?" I asked them.

"Yaey." Everyone, but Tori, said.

"So why don't we stay there for a week?" I sugested.

"I thought you were a chicken, Vega." Jade insulted me. We are friends now, but she is Jade.

"Well, I am not. So, anyone in?" I gladly asked.

"I"m in." Jade said instenly.

"I don't know. A lot of people have went in there, but never came out." Robbie told eveyone.

"I'll go." Beck offered.

"Me, too." Andre said.

"Me three. Hehe." Cat said.

"Come on Robbie." I begged.

"Fine." Robbie gave in.

"YAY!" I yelled.

THE NEXT DAY

_Tori Vega- Going to a haunted house for a week! I need a mustache._

_Mood= Mustache-y _:{)

"Here we are." Beck said as we got out of his car. I walk in first.

"Turn a light on." I said. Beck turns a light on.

"Wow. This place is creepy." Cat said.

"It really is." Robbie agreed.

"So what do we do first?" I asked.

"I know what I'm going to do." Beck said.

"What?" I asked him.

"This." He said, then gave me a small, but sweet, kiss. Yes, Beck and I have been dating for Two years. Jade moved on, and that person would be Andre. Cat and Robbie have recently started dating, too.

"Aw." I said.

"Shouldn't we set up?" Jade asked.

"Yaey." I said. After we set up, we all set on our blow up matresses. There is three. Beck and I share one, Andre and Jade share one, and Cat and Robbie share one.

To Be Continued


	2. Kidnapped By A Killer

**I loved your reviews. Well here is the next chapter. :{) (P.S. Mustache face.)**

Beck

"Who wants to go check out the house?" Andre asked.

"I'll go." Jade said lamely.

"YAY! Can I?" Cat yelled.

"Sure Lil' Red." Andre said.

"If your going, then I'm going." Robbie said, a little like he didn't want to.

"I guess I'll go. How about you Tori?" I asked Tori.

"Let's go then." Tori said. Then we all go to a door, and Andre opens it. We all walk into the other room, which I think is the kitchen. "Wow look at this kitchen."

"I knew it was a kitchen." Said a proud Robbie.

"If only you _knew_ how to be cool." Rex insulted Robbie.

"I'll put you in a bag." Robbie threated.

"No." Rex said. Sometimes I wonder to myself, why woud Robbie use Rex to insult him? I was walking around when I stepped in something. I looked down, and it looked like-

"BODY!" Yelled a scared Tori. I looked over, and sure enough there was a dead body.

"I guess what I stepped in was blood." I guessed.

"What is going on?" Asked Robbie.

"I think someone is a murderer." I suggested.

"Good guess. Now you are next, Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Jade." Said a mysterious voice.

"Does he mean we are dead." Tori asked.

"Yes. If he does get us, I want to feel pain in the good way." Says Jade, and Tori ran up to me.

"I wont let it hurt you." I said to her.

"I love you." She said.

"Back at you." I said to her.

"We should try to leave." Cat said. We all nodded, and wet to the door, but it was locked from the other side.

"Having trouble?" The mysterious voice said. We all turned around to see seven guys "Get 'em." Then six guys attacked us, and tied us up.

"What do you want with us, and what are your names?" Cat asked.

"Our fake names are Blue, Red, Black, Brown, Green, Yellow, and Orange. For the other question, you already seen the body. If we let you go, then you'll tell the police." Blue said.

"So you have to kill us, you can't treaten us?" I asked.

"Correct nice haired boy." Said Blue. "We'll let you say your goodbyes for an hour, because we're nice."

"If you were nice, you would let us go." I yelled.

"Be back in an hour. Don't go anywhere." He demanded, then him and his crew left.

"We have to get out of this." Robbie said.

"Thanks, _Captian_ Obvious." Said Tori.

"Lets think of a plan." Jade said.

"Okay." Eveyone, but Jade, said.

To Be Continued


	3. Thinking

**I loved your reviews. Well here is the next chapter. :{) (P.S. Mustache face.)**

Tori

"Any ideas for getting out of here?" I asked.

"What if we die? What if something bad happens? What if-" Cat started.

"_What if_ we try to get out of here?" Jade said angrily.

"Jade do you have any scissors on you?" Beck asked.

"Yaey, but I can't get them." Started Jade, "What would you do with them?"

"Try to cut the duct tape." Beck answered.

"Can't you try to rip the duct tape?" Robbie asked.

Andre says, "I don't thinks so." After that we sat there for what seemed like hours, waiting for someone to have an idea.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"Longer than an hour." Robbie answered.

Cat suggests, "Maybe they forgot about us."

"If they did, do you think that we would starve or dehydrieght to death, or get out of this?" Cat asked.

"We can't tell the future." Jade said coldly.

"Guys why would a rope be put there?" Beck asked.

I say, "I don't know, but it might be handy in the future."

"Your right." Beck started.


	4. IMPORTANT AND BYE

I'm quiting writing, because I'm always to busy. Anyone can adopt my writing. You don't even have to contact me. If this story is not adopted in ten days then I will delete it. :( BYE.


End file.
